


Snow Wizard Fluff

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Snow uses they them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Summary: This is just,, lil fluff, I love Snow Wizard, if you guys wanna see more just lemme know
Relationships: Snow Sugar Cookie/Wizard Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Snow Wizard Fluff

Wizard was sitting down on a stack of old books that he had finished reading. He had a new book open and he was consumed in that, unknowing that Snow Sugar had come to visit him.  
Snow Sugar peeped around the door, not wanting to startle Wizard. They giggle slightly at how adorable Wizard looked. They dust themselves off and knocked, straightening their hair and puffing their chest out. Did they know what exactly they were doing? Of course not. But they were doing it. They quickly held the little daisy they had behind their back, waiting anxiously for Wizard.  
Wizard jumped up quickly and set the book down, he adjusted his hat and walked over. He was confused as to who was there and why. He didn't invite anyone today... Did he? He couldn't remember. He opened the door and narrowed his eyes in confusion.  
"Hello Wiz!" Snow said with a big smile, their arms behind their back.  
"Erm.. Hello Snow Sugar" Wizard greeted, confused and a little nervous.  
Wizard stood there awkwardly before realising he should probably let Snow Sugar in.  
"Oh.. Uhm.. Come in" he stammered nervously and stood aside.  
Snow Sugar giggled and walked inside.  
"I have something for you!" they smile at Wizard.  
"Huh..? What is it?" Wizard asked curiously.  
"ThisisforyoubecauseIreallyreallylikeyouandImeanlikelikeyou" they said really quickly and shoved the flower at Wizard, their face was heating up quickly.  
Wizard jumped and looked at the flower, quickly taking it. Snow Sugars words processing in his mind. As he began to realise what they meant, his face went bright red and he looked at them.  
"... W.. Wizard?" Snow Sugar asked nervously.  
"Did I upset you? I-I'm sorry." they stammer in a panic.  
Wizard shook his head and set the flower aside.  
"... N-No. Don't worry.." he stammered.  
"I... Erm.. Well.. I...." Wizard toke a deep breath.  
"I feel the same way.." Wizard admits, his face red.  
Snow Sugars frown turned to a huge smile once again, they tightly hug Wizard and giggle.  
That was how they had 'got together'  
Wizard was now 16, he sighed softly and stared up at the ceiling. He was tired yet he didn't want to sleep. He rolled onto his side, noticing something in his drawer he sat up quickly.  
"..!" He opened the drawer and picked up the flower, he smiled slightly. Remembering how Snow Sugar gave this to him. He had kept it and put a spell on it so it would never wilt. He didn't even know he was crying until he noticed his scarf go damp, he sniffed quietly and gently set the flower down and exhaled.  
"I haven't seen them for awhile.. Though I think they're coming later.." Wizard commented to himself, wiping his tears. He toke his hat off and gently taped the flower to it. He smiled under his scarf and put his hat back on. He sat back down on his bed and leaned against his wall. He hummed quietly and began to doze off. He fell asleep for a few hours, only to be awaken by a knock on the door.  
He fell off his bed and quickly scrambled up, he picked his hat up and ran to the door. He opened it and smiled softly under his scarf.  
"Hey Wizzy!" Snow Sugar smiled, noticing the flower on his hat their smile grew as well as a tiny bit of blush on their cheeks.  
"Hello Snow" Wizard greeted and stepped aside only to get tackle hugged by Snow.  
Alarmed at first Wizard tensed up, before looking at Snow Sugar in confusion.  
"Huh..?" he said in confusion.  
"You kept it! I didn't think you did! Didn't expect you to either! I thought you weren't a sentimental person" Snow Sugar teased and nuzzled Wizard.  
Wizard went bright red and gently hugged Snow Sugar back.  
"Bah.. So what if I am.." he murmured, embarrassed. His face was entirely red at this point.  
Snow Sugar giggled and kissed his cheek.  
"That's adorable!" they smile brightly and let Wizard go.  
Wizard lingered there for a moment before letting go and crossing his arms.  
"I-I'm not!" he protested and shut his door and walked back to his bed, sitting down.  
Snow Sugar giggled and sat by him with a cheesy grin on their face.  
"Oh? You're not?" they ask.  
"I'm not!" Wizard huffed and crossed his arms.  
Snow Sugar giggled and held Wizards hand.  
"Wizzy. Dear. Hun. Sweetie. You're the cutest cookie I've ever seen." they grin and held Wizard close.  
Wizard covered his face with his scarf and not so subtly cuddled closer.  
"No.. I'm not..." he quietly protested, he loved this. He loved being held by Snow Sugar although he'll argue he doesn't.  
"But you arreeee" Snow Sugar teased and laid down, they wrapped their arms around Wizard and hummed.  
Wizard huffed in response and snuggled up to them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just,, lil fluff, I love Snow Wizard, if you guys wanna see more just lemme know


End file.
